Namco X Capcom: Crisis
is a 2D crossover fighting game developed by Arc System Works, in collaboration with Bandai Namco Games and Capcom, and published by the latter. It was first released in the arcade on October 19, 2019 before it was released on April 4, 2020 worldwide for the PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows. Featuring characters from franchises produced by Namco and Capcom to celebrate the 65th and 40th anniversaries of the respective companies, it is the sequel/spiritual successor to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Namco_%C3%97_Capcom ''Namco × Capcom] released 15 years prior and chronologically the first installment of the ''Cross Crisis'' series. Production Plot In an alternate universe codenamed Earth-Z000X, the Great Lunarium Kingdom, led by an arrogant and confused Princess Lunatemis and her executives, that is standing proudly at the Moon and currently fighting against Earth's revolutionary government rebelling against their colonists, discovers the technology to travel through dimensions and gathers allies from the Dimensions of the Azure Void (the Capcom Multiverse) to expand their empire beyond their own universe. Opposing Lunarium is a group of superheroes, led by the noble Knight of Justice Volthur, that in turn gathers warriors and fighters from the Dimensions of the Crimson Light (the Namco Multiverse) to defend the worlds from Lunarium's war of conquest and colonization. However, darker forces may be actually manipulating the entire conflict as they please behind the curtain… Gameplay Featured Titles Namco * Namco Cross Series ** Namco × Capcom ** Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier ** Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier EXCEED ** Project X Zone ** Project X Zone 2: Brave New World * Tekken series ** Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion ** Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ** Tekken 7 * Klonoa * Soul Calibur series * God Eater * Tales series ** Tales of Vesperia ** Tales of Xillia * Time Crisis * Genpei Toumaden * Adventure of Valkyrie * .hack series * Yumeria * Pac-Man * Wonder Momo * The Tower of Druaga * Dark Souls * Xenosaga * Baraduke * Burning Force * Bravoman Capcom * Street Fighter series ** Street Fighter Alpha 3 ** Street Fighter III ** Street Fighter IV ** Street Fighter V ** Final Fight ** Rival Schools ** Capcom Fighting Evolution * Mega Man series ** Mega Man X * Darkstalkers * Devil May Cry * Sengoku BASARA * Resident Evil * Dino Crisis * Captain Commando * Strider * Ace Attorney * Zack & Wiki * Star Gladiator * Ghosts 'n Goblins * Monster Hunter * Gaist Crusher * Asura's Wrath * Onimusha * Red Earth * Viewtiful Joe Original Characters * - The superhero identity of . * - The superheroine identity of . * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - A mysterious enigmatic knight who serves the executives of the Great Lunarium Kingdom, much to his chargin. * - The and final boss of the game. Characters Namco Capcom Character Art Gallery Namco Akito_Kurusu_Render.png|Akito Kurusu Silva_Star.png|Silva Star PXZ2-ReijiArisu.png|Reiji Arisu Xiaomu-0.png|Xiaomu Saya.png|Saya Mii_Kouryuuji.png|Mii Kouryuuji Haken_Browning.png|Haken Browning Kaguya_Nanbu.png|Kaguya Nanbu Fighter Roar.png|Fighter Roar KOS-MOS.png|KOS-MOS T-elos.png|T-elos Jin Kazama-0.png|Jin Kazama Kazuya Mishima.png|Kazuya Mishima Heihachi Mishima-0.png|Heihachi Mishima Jinpachi_Mishima.png|Jinpachi Mishima Kazumi_Mishima.png|Kazumi Mishima Ling Xiaoyu.png|Ling Xiaoyu Alisa Bosconovitch TTT2.png|Alisa Bosconovitch Tekken_7_render_by_irancover-d8nxmsm.png|Lucky Chloe Heishiro_Mitsurugi.png|Heishiro Mitsurugi Taki.png|Taki Nightmare-0.png|Nightmare Alisa Amiella.png|Alisa Illinichina Amiella Ciel_Alencon.png|Ciel Alencon Anubis.png|Anubis Yuri_Lowell.png|Yuri Lowell Judith_(Tales_of_Vesperia).png|Judith Milla_Maxwell.png|Milla Maxwell Jude_Mathis.png|Jude Mathis Kite.png|Kite BlackRose.png|BlackRose Haseo.png|Haseo Aty.png|Aty Gilgamesh.png|Gilgamesh Evan_Bernard.png|Evan Bernard Giorgio_Bruno.png|Giorgio Bruno Taizo_Hori-0.png|Taizo Hori Wonder_Momo-0.png|Wonder Momo Amazona.png|Amazona Waya_Hime.png|Waya-Hime Neneko.png|Neneko Capcom Lunatemis.png|Lunatemis Kaguya_Tsukikage.png|Kaguya Tsukikage Efanatika.png|Efanatika Diana_Aman.png|Diana Aman Oboro.png|Oboro Serena.png|Serena Ryu-1.png|Ryu Ken Masters.png|Ken Masters Chun Li.png|Chun-Li Akuma.png|Akuma Ingrid.png|Ingrid Juri-SFV.png|Juri Han MBison-SFV.png|M. Bison Gill.png|Gill 480px-Necalli_NPC.png|Necalli Mike_Haggar.png|Mike Haggar Batsu_Ichimonji.png|Batsu Ichimonji Morrigan_Aensland.png|Morrigan Aensland Demitri_Maximoff.png|Demitri Maximoff Felicia_(PXZ2).png|Felicia Jon_Talbain.png|Jon Talbain Hsien-Ko.png|Hsien-Ko Jedah_Dohma.png|Jedah Dohma Pyron.png|Pyron Megaman_X.png|X Zero-0.png|Zero Axl.png|Axl Chris_Redfield-0.png|Chris Redfield Jill_Valentine.png|Jill Valentine Albert_Wesker_RE5.png|Albert Wesker Dante_Sparda.png|Dante Vergil_Sparda.png|Vergil Phoenix_Wright.png|Phoenix Wright Captain_Commando-0.png|Captain Commando Strider_Hiryu.png|Strider Hiryu Saki_Omokane.png|Saki Omokane Hayato_Kanzaki.png|Hayato Kanzaki June_Lin_Milliam.png|June Lin Milliam Marvel_vs_capcom_3_edward_bilstein_by_kingoffiction-dbcjyq9.png|Bilstein Frank_West.png|Frank West Tessa.png|Tessa Arthur.png|Arthur Nathan_S.png|Nathan Spencer Kaijin_no_Soki.png|Kaijin no Soki Regina.png|Regina Sanada_Yukimura.png|Sanada Yukimura Asura-1.png|Asura Viewtiful_Joe.png|Viewtiful Joe Bosses Saya.png|Saya T-elos.png|T-elos Jinpachi_Mishima.png|Jinpachi Mishima Devil_Kazumi.png|Kazumi Mishima Devil_kazuya_true_form_beta_extraction_by_jin_05-d5hamk4.png|Devil Nightmare-0.png|Nightmare Anubis.png|Anubis MBison-SFV.png|M. Bison 480px-Necalli_NPC.png|Necalli Gill.png|Gill Jedah_Dohma.png|Jedah Dohma Pyron.png|Pyron Albert_Wesker_RE5.png|Albert Wesker Marvel_vs_capcom_3_edward_bilstein_by_kingoffiction-dbcjyq9.png|Bilstein Dai_Shi_(Dragonic_Form).png|Dai Shi's Dragonic Form (Final Boss) Dai_Shi.png|Dai Shi's final form (Final Boss) Stages To be added Soundtrack Japanese Opening Theme: * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lgfwyfVZyng Transcending Time ~CROSS MIX~] ** Performed by: JAM Project ** Composed by: Michiaki Watanabe ** Lyrics by: Nakano ★ Yō ** Arranged by: Hironobu Kageyama Ending Theme: * ** '''Performed by:' Misato Fukuen feat. Eir Aoi ** Composed by: Etsuko Yakushimaru ** Lyrics by: Etsuko Yakushimaru ** Arranged by: Salamander Factory English Opening Theme: * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVkuQhsv3As Crisis on Multiple Earths!] ** Performed by: Transcenders feat. 6ix9ine ** Composed by: Daniel Hernandez ** Lyrics by: Jon Ehrlich ** Arranged by: Leigh Roberts Ending Theme: * Brave New World (English Version) ** Performed by: Rebecca Shoichet feat. 50 Cent ** Composed by: Rebecca Shoichet ** Lyrics by: Jon Ehrlich ** Arranged by: Leigh Roberts Voice Actors Japanese * Daisuke Namikawa - Akito Kurusu * Sayaka Ohara - Lunatemis * Ayumi Tsunematsu - Kaguya Tsukikage * Naoki Kawano - Dai Shi English Reception Gallery Trivia * It is the only game in the Cross Crisis Series that is released for Xbox One. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Video games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossovers Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Namco Category:Project X Zone/Namco X Capcom Series Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Capcom Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Arcade games Category:Arcade Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One Category:XBOX One games Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Steam Games Category:Steam Category:Project X Zone Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Super Robot Wars Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Wars OG Saga Category:Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Taisen Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Taisen Category:Xenosaga Category:Tekken Category:Tekken 7 Category:Soul Calibur Category:Soulcalibur Category:God Eater Category:Tales of Category:Tales of Vesperia Category:Tales of Xillia Category:.hack Category:Summon Night Category:The Tower of Druaga Category:Time Crisis Category:Wonder Momo Category:Bravoman Category:Dig Dug Category:Yumeria Category:Street Fighter Category:Final Fight Category:Rival Schools Category:Capcom Fighting Evolution Category:Darkstalkers Category:Mega Man Category:Mega Man X Category:Megaman X Category:Resident Evil Category:Devil May Cry Category:Ace Attorney Category:Captain Commando Category:Strider Category:Quiz Nanairo Dreams Category:Star Gladiator Category:Dead Rising Category:Red Earth Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Category:Bionic Commando Category:Onimusha Category:Dino Crisis Category:Sengoku Basara Category:Asura's Wrath Category:Viewtiful Joe Category:Spin-off/Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Crossover Sequel Category:T Rated Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"t" rated Category:CERO C Category:PEGI 12 Category:2019 Category:2019 video games Category:2019 Video Games Category:2019 games Category:2020 Category:2020 video games Category:2020 Video Games Category:2020 games Category:Cross Crisis Series